


Trouble In Paradise

by Walkinrobe



Series: So Dramatic [24]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: F/M, Forgiveness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-12 16:36:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19135942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Walkinrobe/pseuds/Walkinrobe
Summary: How do you render Scott Moir apoplectic?Ask Tess, she knows the answer.She also knows how to make it up to him.





	Trouble In Paradise

**Author's Note:**

> This is just something very short and ah, sweet?
> 
> I'm bored.
> 
> It’s the weekend. We’re starving for content from Japan. 
> 
> So I ended up with this mini chapter.

Trouble In Paradise

‘Tessa Jane Virtue Moir! Reveal yourself!’ she hears Scott screech as the door between the garage and kitchen slams shut.

‘I am apoplectically angry,’ he shouts. ‘Where ARE you?’

Fuck’s sake. The drama. Why is her husband carrying on like their four year old daughter? He must be furious if he is calling her Tessa Moir, he is well aware she has never gone by the name Moir.

‘I am just here. Behind you,’ she calmly responds, standing by the kitchen sink. ‘Although you’re lucky I’m responding, as there is technically no one here by that name’.

‘I’m well aware of your legal name, Sweetheart. At this point you’re lucky I’m even extending you the honour of being considered a Moir. You might be divorced by the end of this conversation,’ he growls.

‘Oh my God, Moir’ she says pointedly, emphasising the word Moir, ‘What is with the theatrics?’

‘Motherfucker! You can’t figure it out?’ he screeches again.

She tries to piece together what is happening right now. A furious Scott, who just dropped the kids to school, he came in from the garage, oh wait... the penny drops. Yes, his truck. She meant to fix that. He has every right to be cranky.

Fuck. It’s gonna take a bit to resolve this. She sidles over to him and wraps her arms around his body. He takes her hands and unfurls them from his waist, taking two steps back.

‘No, no. That shit is not working on me right now. I’ve zoomed straight past ‘can be seduced into forgiveness’ mode and am firmly in the land of ‘so pissed off Tess probably can’t salvage our marriage’ mode.

At this she burst out laughing.

Immediately Scott’s face tells her that was the wrong thing to do.

She bites her lip and settles her face into a contrite expression.

‘I’m sorry, I did the wrong thing, you have every reason to be mad,’ she confesses.

‘Damn straight I do, Tess. It’s so fucking disrespectful. You know that kind of shit drives me crazy. And it’s my new truck. NEW TRUCK! Why are you so bloody messy?’ he storms.

She nods.

She’s well aware that her relaxed approach to housekeeping drives Scott up the wall.

‘What is that clusterfuck on my passenger seat?’ he demands.

‘It’s spilt make up. It’s liquid foundation and pressed-powder,’ she winces. ‘Ashy was playing with them while we were waiting to pick up Oliver last night. She accidentally knocked off the lids and split them. I meant to clean it up. Again, I’m really sorry,’ she explains.

‘Well, it’s kinda too late for that. Because I put my truck’s seat-warmers on this morning and it heated up that shit, melting it into the perforations in the leather. It’s sunk deep into the seat and it must be burnt because the stench is foul’ he rages on.

‘Oh,’ is all she can manage in response.

He gives her a look that tells her she better keep talking.

‘I will get your truck detailed. Today if possible but as soon as I can. You are welcome to drive my car in the interim,’ she offers. 

She hopes with her whole heart that he doesn’t accept the offer to take her car. It is currently a cesspit of sports equipment, empty water bottles, redundant school permission notes, apple cores and odd socks. It smells a bit funky too.

But he’s onto her. He takes a deep breath.

‘Virtch, I am not driving your car. It’s grotty as fuck, the absolute embodiment of your messiness and inability to pick up after yourself. No fucking way. I’d be grateful if you could get my truck cleaned today,’ he says through gritted teeth.

‘I will do my best,’ she placates. ‘And I suppose now is the time to confess that, last night, I also accidentally smudged lipstick on your truck’s driver’s side sun-visor?’

Scott bristles. 

‘For the love of God,’ he exhales quietly. ‘Please, please. Just stop talking to me. I’m going to be in my home office watching the free dance performances. I am begging you to stay the fuck away from me!’ he instructs as he exits the kitchen and stomps down the hallway.

*

His wife is many wonderful things. But Tess’ complete inability to pick up after herself annoys the shit out of him. Seriously annoys the shit out of him. It’s the cause of their most frequent argument. 

She’s clever and sassy and funny and sexy and a thousand other amazing things. With hopeless housekeeping skills. And by no means does he want her to be Suzie-Homemaker. Just for her to pick up her shit and not infect his personal spaces with her chaos. It’s so incongruous with her ability to be highly organised in every other aspect of her life.

His poor truck. It’s been branded with the Tessa Virtue messy-shit stick. She better be able to get a car cleaning wizard to remove that make up which is heartbreakingly embedded into his passenger seat. He’s very pissed off. He’s only had that truck four weeks.

For the last hour he’s been trying to move past his pissed-offedness by working, watching old free dance programs and making notes for the upcoming season’s routines. 

He’s got quite a fair bit done when he hears Tess knock on, then open his home office door. Despite his efforts to calm down he’s still angry with her. He doesn’t look up from the computer screen.

‘I’ve arranged for Dave to come and detail your truck. He’ll be here in an hour. He says he’s seen this happen a few times before and he’s confident he can remove the make up,’ she offers in a very conciliatory tone.

This is great news. Dave has been detailing their cars for a few years. He’s got a good track record of getting mystery stains out of Tess’ car. If he says he can remove the make up then he can definitely remove the make up.

‘May I have the keys to your truck?’ Tess asks.

He removes the keys from his jeans pocket and holds out his arm perpendicular to his body so Tess can take them. All without looking up at her.

He hears her heels click along the floorboards as she steps closer to his desk. Is she heading out? He thought they were going to step through some choreography together later this morning.

Her hand grazes his as she takes the keys. There’s a spark between them and he finally turns to look at her.

‘Holy fuck. Making you way downtown, Tess?’ he splutters.

Tess is naked. Except for a pair of very high black heels. 

‘I hope that’s an euphemism’ she winks. ‘And I hope you’ve calmed down enough to engage your ‘can be seduced into forgiveness’ mode’.

‘I am still very cranky with you,’ he says slowly, his eyes examining her from head to toe. 

He notices she has the words ‘I’m sorry’ written above her pubic bone. That is very fucking impressive. What has she used? Eyeliner? Pen? She would have been writing backwards and upside down, to ensure it looked correct to him. His partner is a woman of many talents.

He tries to stifle a smile. 

It doesn’t work. 

‘But your news about Dave has fired up my dick’s ability to over-rule my head. Fuck, you look amazing. Let me touch you,’ he sighs, reaching out for her hips.

‘I am truly sorry about your truck. Can I try and earn your forgiveness?’ she laughs as he palms her ass.

He rolls his eyes and gives her a look that says he can’t believe she’s standing naked at his desk with her pussy directly at his eye level. 

He reaches behind his head to remove his t-shirt and kicks off his shoes.

‘Knock yourself out,’ he invites with a smug grin. 

*

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Saturday!!!!


End file.
